Players who regularly play gaming machines quickly tire of particular games and therefore it is necessary for manufacturers of these machines to develop innovative game features which add interest to the games. In so doing, it is hoped to keep players amused and therefore willing to continue playing the game as well as to attract new players.
Also, with the growth that has occurred in the gaming machine market, there is intense competition between manufacturers to supply various existing and new venues. When selecting a supplier of gaming machines, the operator of a venue will often pay close attention to the popularity of various games with their patrons. Therefore, gaming machine manufacturers are keen to devise games and/or game features which are popular with the players as a mechanism for improving sales, retaining customers and attracting new customers.
Still further, these days it is becoming increasingly common to provide bonus features associated with games to enhance player enjoyment and to maintain player interest. These features are becoming increasingly complex to the extent that gaming machines these days often have “Help” screens to explain to players how the features operate and what they entail. A large percentage of players do not have the inclination to read such screens and would rather just play the game. Hence such screens could be a disincentive to a player to play that particular gaming machine. This could have adverse consequences for the revenue of an operator of the venue in which the gaming machine is installed.